Para Elisa
by Charecua
Summary: ¿De quién fué la idea del Host Salvaje realmente? ¿Cómo fué que alguien como Mori pudiera entrar al Host Club? ¿De verdad fué tan sólo por seguir a su primo? Ésta es la historia de una amistad rara e interesante que apenas inicia. TamaxMorixKyou
1. Prólogo

**Qué tal a todas – porque no dudo que seamos mayoría – antes que nada me disculpo por la larga, laaarga ausencia. He aquí un nuevo invento que me he sacado de la cabeza hace rato. Se preguntarán por qué diablos le he puesto a este fic **_**Para Elisa**_**, bueno, la cosa está en que Kyouya estaba escuchando ésa pieza musical el día en que se topó de frente con Mori. Es algo que ya venía pensando desde hace tiempo. ¡Ok, no me hagan caso y hagan el favor de leer de una vez por todas! Como siempre, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, declaraciones de amor y de guerra serán siempre bien recibidas.**

**Prólogo**

Es sábado por la mañana. El día está soleado, los pájaros cantan afuera, pero en una de las habitaciones de la residencia Ootori, Beethoven hace acto de presencia. Las manos del _gaijin_ rubio bailan sobre el piano, la música es delicada, exquisita… pero no lo suficiente para sacar a Kyouya de sus pensamientos.

- ¿No has pensado en que tal vez a éste club le hace falta un host de tipo salvaje?

- ¿Un host de tipo salvaje? – cloqueó Tamaki, marcando una horrorosa bemol en el piano a causa de la sugerencia. – No sé Kyouya, eso asustaría a las clientas, ¿no crees?

- Oh, pero no estaría demás complacer todos los gustos. – respondió, subiendo con el dedo medio los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz. Tamaki entornó los ojos, sonriéndole. Allí estaba de nuevo… ése brillo calculador y diabólico en su mirada, era obvio que el chico Ootori estaba tramando algo.

- Muy bien, niño genio. – respondió Suoh, dejando de tocar al fin. Se dio la vuelta en el taburete y lo encaró con los brazos cruzados. – Cuéntame cuál es la gran idea.

--oO0Oo--

Todo había sido realmente fortuito, pero mientras más pensaba en el asunto más se convencía. No era instinto, era su cerebro el que le gritaba que sí iba a funcionar. Escuchaba a las chicas en el comedor hablando de lo alto, atlético y callado que era. Era un círculo muy pequeño pero leal el que lo seguía. A simple vista podría decirse que se trataba de un muchacho egocéntrico, pero en realidad no era así. Kyouya pudo darse cuenta de que no era presumido, más bien le agradaba escuchar y observar a los demás… incluso, si se lo proponía podía demostrar su dulzura interior en cada acción que llevaba a cabo, en la esmerada atención prestada a su primo. Mientras más lo miraba, más deseaba tenerlo como uno del Host Club y Kyouya sonreía para sus adentros.

Era definitivo. El Host Salvaje sí iba a funcionar. Y sólo _**él**_ podía hacerlo. Nadie más indicado para el puesto que el devoto guardaespaldas de Haninozuka senpai, el _shinobi_, el samurai… **Morinozuka Takashi.**

--oO0Oo--

**N. del A:**

Shinobi: Es el equivalente de ninja, pero también puede traducirse como un hombre implacable que no posee una pizca de sentimientos o emoción humana.

* * *

Tadaaaaahh. Listo el prólogo, espero subir al menos un capítulo al día. No creo que sean más de dos de todas formas. Auf wiedersehen, y comenten!


	2. Doble Cara

**Doble Cara**

Los gemelos eran terriblemente problemáticos. De hecho Kyouya estaba seguro que Tamaki jamás lograría el reto que se había propuesto. _Idiota, no podrás diferenciarlos jamás. Ellos son una aleación, una amalgama perfecta_, se decía al ver los intentos fallidos del rubio día tras día. Sin embargo algo tenía que reconocer de Tamaki, el bastardo era encantador, decidido y gloriosamente testarudo. Durante varios días se encargó de secuestrar a Hani del Club de Judo – literalmente – para llevarlo al Tercer Salón de Música. Allí empezó a hacer una labor de convencimiento exhaustiva para meterlo de lleno en el naciente Host Club, que iniciaría sus funciones de forma oficial hasta el siguiente ciclo escolar. ¿De dónde diablos sacaba tanta energía? Tamaki era indulgente con Mitsukuni, lo llenaba de peluches, conejitos, chocolates y pasteles… incluso en ocasiones tocaba el piano para él mientras le decía todas las cosas buenas de la vida que se estaba perdiendo por ser tan rígido consigo mismo.

Fue en ésa ocasión en que hizo contacto visual directo con el estoico Morinozuka. El sol se ocultaba y la escuela lucía vacía. Sin embargo, en las paredes de la lujosa institución rebotaba, en un eco sensual y fantasmagórico las inconfundibles notas de _Für Elise_… si algo le encantaba a cuatroojos era escuchar a su amigo tocar el piano de aquella manera. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron un poco y Kyouya cerró los ojos para escuchar con atención mientras seguía el sonido por el pasillo para llegar al salón de música.

Dio la vuelta en una esquina y la puerta que estaba en el otro extremo delante de él se abrió. El altísimo primo de Mitsukuni senpai salió caminando fuera de la habitación hacia él. Mori se desabrochó el blazer azul y se aflojó la corbata en tanto se acercaba a Kyouya. Se miraron un instante breve, la música en crescendo, ambos pagaron el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y siguieron por caminos opuestos. Kyouya no obstante lo siguió mirando sobre el hombro y detuvo su paso antes de abrir la puerta. Mori se había quitado el saco y lo llevaba de forma casual sobre el ancho hombro. Tenía una larga mancha de sudor en la espalda y dentro de poco desapareció detrás del pasillo. Kyouya entornó los ojos. _Ano otoko wa… omoshiroi._ Se puso la mano sobre la barbilla de forma pensativa.

Los días de esa semana pasaron exactamente igual. Takashi recogía a Hani y lo llevaba por las tardes al Tercer Salón de Música para pasar un buen rato con Tamaki. Se quedaba si acaso una hora y después se retiraba. Nunca hablaba, jamás cruzó palabra con Suoh o con Kyouya salvo para despedirse, pero… hubo un día diferente. Morinozuka estaba inusualmente conversador esa tarde y el chico Ootori no pudo menos que anotar el extraño suceso en su libreta, ya que el guardaespaldas de Hani en verdad parecía otra persona.

- He dicho que estaré bien. Vete a casa Takashi.

- Muy bien, no hace falta que me regañes. – contestó el muchacho alto y moreno. Kyouya venía acercándose por el pasillo y observó la extraña escena con atención. Mitsukuni tenía los puños crispados delante de él y estaba colorado hasta las orejas. Mori sonrió, revolviéndole un poco los cabellos. - ¿Te he dicho lo adorable que te ves cuando te enojas?

- _¡Moo ii!_ No puedo contigo. Te has estado desvelando como loco por los exámenes, haces prácticas maratónicas en el Club de Kendo y encima crees que tienes energía suficiente para acompañarme a todos lados, ¡ve a casa a dormir un poco!

- Si lo pones de esa manera no tengo por qué oponerme. Me iré después que entres al salón.

Hani lo miró un momento.

- ¿De verdad estarás bien? – dijo, dándole la espalda.

- Anda, vete ya. – replicó su alto primo, propinándole una fuerte nalgada para despedirlo. Kyouya, aunque siempre estaba más frío que una estatua de hielo, no pudo evitar abrir ojos y boca con la acción. Mitsukuni cerró la puerta de un azotón y con el rostro más rojo que el de un tomate. Al fin, el samurai se dio la vuelta y mostró sorpresa al encontrarse de frente con Kyouya. - ¡Ah! Ootori kun, ¿cómo estás?

- Me va bien… eh, ¿pero y tú, Morinozuka senpai? ¿Te sientes bien?

- Por favor… - y se acercó a tres pasos de distancia. – Nada de senpai, llámame sólo Mori. – a continuación estrechó su mano con fuerza, mientras le revelaba por vez primera su potente, salvaje y a la vez inocente sonrisa. Una brisa de aire helado y copos de nieve irrumpieron misteriosamente por la ventana abierta, haciendo que Kyouya tragara saliva y un escalofrío le acuchillara la espalda. ¿De verdad era la misma persona?

- Mori. – comenzó, retirando su mano para ajustar los lentes. - ¿Estás de acuerdo en que tu primo venga a divertirse aquí todos los días? Se de muy buena fuente que ni siquiera su propio hermano lo aprueba.

- Voy a ser franco contigo, Kyouya. – dijo, echando el tronco hacia adelante y lanzándole de pronto una mirada sombría, casi asesina. Su voz áspera y baja, más grave que lo usual. – Sabría de inmediato si tienen malas intenciones hacia Mitsukuni. Si existiera algo que pudiera corromper su espíritu sería el primero en impedirlo.

- ¡Vaya! – sonrió Kyouya, sin dejarse intimidar por su altura y su cercanía. - ¿Por lo tanto no crees que el Host Club ayudaría a compensar las restricciones de Hani senpai? ¿Crees que no sea posible hacerlo sentirse felíz consigo mismo?

- No trates de manipularme, ya sé a dónde vas. – espetó Mori, mortalmente serio. – Haría falta una mente verdaderamente perversa para lograr que el alma de Mitsukuni se corrompa. Estaría muy preocupado si tú solo fueras el cabeza del Host Club… pero creo que él y sobretodo tú estarás fuera de peligro siempre y cuando Tamaki ande cerca. Podrá ser sólo otro tonto más a simple vista, pero es sin duda una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida. – el muchacho calló de pronto, levantando una mano para rascarse la nuca. El chico pálido lo miró en silencio. – Mmh… creo que he hablado más de la cuenta… pero si me preguntas, no encuentro nada censurable con que él sea parte del Host Club.

_De verdad que eres interesante._ Los ojos de Kyouya sonrieron, más no el resto de su cara. _Parece que te he subestimado, Mori senpai._

- Acabas de hacer una filosa observación y te respeto por ello. – cumplió el heredero de los Ootori.

- Gracias. Tú también eres muy hábil. – dijo Mori, suavizando su expresión. – No creo que debas preocuparte, en lo que a mí respecta, Mitsukuni es el único que puede hacer decisiones importantes en su vida y yo soy el menos indicado para decirle cómo tiene que jugar sus cartas. – exhaló un largo suspiro y ladeó la cabeza a ambos lados para tronarse el cuello. – Se hace tarde, debo ir a casa para terminar mi tarea.

- Ve con cuidado. Nosotros nos encargaremos de Hani senpai.

- Muchas gracias. – Mori inclinó la cabeza y se retiró con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. – Nos vemos el lunes.

Kyouya lo miró irse por el pasillo y Mori levantó un brazo saludando pero sin voltear, ya que podía sentir los ojos del chico en su espalda. La tensión había sido mucha, Kyouya soltó un pesado suspiro una vez que cerró la puerta tras de sí, tenía la garganta sumamente seca así que se apuró a preparase un té de manzanilla para calmarse. Afuera el shinobi desapareció detrás de una pared… sin embargo, 10 segundos después se escuchó un ruidoso THUDD, como si alguien hubiera dejado caer un saco de box desde un segundo piso.

--oO0Oo--

- Ya ves que no ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad? – sonrió el muchacho rubio, llevando a Hani sentado sobre sus hombros. Habían pasado un par de horas y Kyouya estaba cerrando con llave el Tercer Salón de Música. – Espero que no haya inconveniente en que aprendas lo básico del piano.

- ¡Debemos hacerlo otra vez, Tama chan! – gritó Mitsukuni levantando los brazos.

- ¿Quieres que corra? – sonrió Tamaki, sonriéndole con complicidad y al chiquillo se le iluminaron los ojos. Sus piernas pequeñas colgaban sobre el pecho del chico mestizo.

- ¡Síiii!

- ¡Pues agárrate! – antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Tamaki saltó como un caballo impulsado por el disparo de partida en una carrera y Kyouya sólo fue capaz de ver el polvo, que se levantó detrás de él como una cola de gallo. El chico Ootori negó con la cabeza. No entendía como Tamaki podía disfrutar tanto con los juegos más tontos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un abrupto ataque de histeria de su amigo. - ¡WAAAAAAAAAHHH, ESTÁ MUERTO, ESTÁ MUERTO!

- ¡Takashi, Takashi! – se oyó la voz de Mitsukuni en medio de la humareda.

Kyouya apretó el paso y al dar la vuelta detrás de la esquina encontró a Tamaki y Hani senpai al lado del cuerpo tendido de Takashi Morinozuka en medio del pasillo. Estaba boca abajo y entre los dos le dieron la vuelta con mucho cuidado.

- ¡Ay no! – gritó el Rey de forma melodramática y con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos como las Cascadas del Niágara. - ¡Está inconsciente, _mon Dieu_! ¿Acaso será necesario que le dé respiración de boca a boca?

- No seas estúpido, sólo está dormido. – dijo Kyouya, con una enorme gota de sudor coronándole la sien derecha.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?!

El muchacho de cabellos oscuros señaló el cuerpo de Mori con el índice en silencio y ambos voltearon a verlo. El aludido soltó entonces un fuerte ronquido y al disiparse el polvo pudieron notar un brillante hilillo de baba escurriendo desde su boca abierta hasta la nuca.

- ¡Morinozuka senpai, estás vivo! – gritó Tamaki con alegría.

- ¡Oye Takashi, despierta! – Hani lo zarandeó por un hombro y comenzó a palmearle el rostro. - ¡TAAAKA CHAAAN, DESPIERTAAA!

- ¿Eh? – musitó Mori, abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas dormido? – cloqueó Mitsukuni, y su risa era burbujeante.

- ¿Eh? – repitió el gigante somnoliento, incorporándose poco a poco. Miró en todas direcciones, sintiéndose extraviado. - ¿Qué hago aquí?

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – dijo Kyouya de pronto, notando de inmediato el cambio tanto en su mirada como en la postura. ¿De qué se trataba esto, acaso Mori sufría de doble personalidad? – Hace rato… las cosas que me dijiste… ¿de verdad que no recuerdas nada?

- ¿Ahh? – fue lo único que pudo articular. Mori miró los rostros confundidos de Kyouya y de Tamaki. No recordaba nada en absoluto. Se limitó a sobarse la frente con una mano. Mitsukuni se echó a reír con desparpajo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

- ¡Te ha pasado otra vez, Takashi! – el niño de cabellos color miel saltó a sus brazos con afecto y Mori correspondió. - ¡Vamos a casa de una vez!

- Unh. – asintió vocalmente la garrocha humana. Mori se agachó para que su primo montara en su espalda y así salieron caminando por el pasillo. La luz entraba por todas las ventanas de forma horizontal, pintando las paredes de un brillante color anaranjado.

Tamaki sonrió al ver lo cercanos que eran esos dos y con el rabillo del ojo notó que Kyouya tenía en el rostro una expresión indescifrable. Ambos los siguieron con la mirada hasta que al fin desaparecieron de vista. Kyouya abrió la libreta y puso en una rúbrica elegante:

_Su sonrisa es un secreto._

* * *

**Winry-Revenge:** Gracias por el review. En verdad aprecio las palabras y el hecho de que hayas sido la primera en comentar.

**Me sorprende mucho que haya cumplido mi palabra de entregar el siguiente capítulo exactamente un día después. Y sobretodo espero que hayan disfrutado la presencia del Mori Soñoliento tanto como yo, ya que es difícil encontrarlo como invitado especial en los fics por estos días. El último capítulo tendrá un poco de más acción... díganme, ¿cómo va la cosa? ¿Aún con sueño lo ven OOC por ser agresivo con Kyouya? Después de todo pienso de deben haber razones de peso para que ostente ése título del Host Salvaje. El suspenso me mata, díganme su opinión por favor.  
**


	3. ¿Hay sitio para mí?

Caray, ya tenía éste hecho, pero había olvidado subir el capi, jojojo. **Salem misao:** Muchas gracias por la porra, en serio me levanta el ánimo cada vez que leo tus fics, desde antes les había echado el ojo, XD y **Nawa:** Sí, de hecho Mori tiene cierto desorden neuroquímico relacionado con el sueño. De acuerdo al manga, Mori senpai se vuelve inusualmente conversador y coqueto cuando tiene sueño, pero después de echarse su siesta, ¡se le olvida todo cuanto hizo durante el rato! Existe un _omake_ en donde incluso le lanza piropos a Haruhi, fué muy divertido. Gracias por tu comentario.

Sin más preámbulos les dejo éste capítulo sólo para sus ojos en donde nuestro querido Takashi pregunta...

* * *

**¿Hay sitio para mí?**

- No veo inconveniente en que el primo de Hani senpai nos acompañe por las tardes, ¿pero hacerlo parte del Host Club? – Tamaki se sacudió de los hombros varios pétalos de flor de cerezo del blazer blanco, luego se puso de pie.

- Se llama Mori senpai. Y debes confiar en mí cuando te digo que puede vender sus virtudes a las clientas. – contestó Kyouya, terminando su sándwich. El enorme jardín de Ouran pululaba de jóvenes que disfrutaban de sus refrigerios sentados en el césped a la hora del receso. – El muchacho es bien parecido y muchas de sus compañeras voltean a verlo cuando entra, si eso te parece poco deberías ver lo locas que se vuelven al verlo interactuar con el pequeñito Haninozuka… les da un serio ataque de ternura, creo.

- No lo sé. A mí me parece un poco simple. – dijo, dubitativo y con una mano en la barbilla.

- Le veo potencial.

- ¡Parece un robot gigante!

- Yo creo que tienes envidia.

- ¡¿Perdón?! – cloqueó el rubio.

- Envidia de que sea mucho más alto y contemplativo que tú.

- ¡Pamplinas! ¡No hay nada que pueda superarme a mí o mi intelecto!

- _¡Bon jour, bakatono!_ – terció de pronto una voz Hitachiin a su espalda.

- ¡Kaoru! ¿Qué aberración es esa? – gruñó con los puños levantados, dándose la vuelta para encararlo. El chico pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa sólo por un picosegundo, pero después su expresión volvió a ser diabólica, como la de su gemelo.

- Es franconés, ¿te gusta? Por cierto, yo soy Hikaru.

- Como sea, es raro verte a ti solo, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

- Aahh… estee… pues, su-sucede que tengo tarea de francés y pues…

- ¡No hay problema! – interrumpió Tamaki, echándole el brazo sobre el hombro de inmediato. - ¡Cuenta conmigo, yo voy a ayudarte. Estoy muy seguro de que éste será un gran primer paso para que tú y yo nos volvamos amigos! – el Hitachiin se estaba incomodando de que ése alienígena lo estuviera apretando como si se conocieran de años. - ¡Ten confianza, el francés es mi primera lengua, no es muy difícil. Y tú, Hikaru, desbordarás lágrimas de gratitud después de darte mi poderoso e infalible curso intensivo, tanto así que me dirás al fin el secreto para poder diferenciarlos a ustedes dos, oh sí, entonces… entonces todo estará perdonado, después de eso no habrá nada que ustedes digan que pueda lastimarme otra vez…!

- ¡Oi, Kaoru! ¿Qué estás haciendo con el gaijin bastardo? – dijo el otro Hitachiin con voz sombría y acercándose a espaldas de ellos. Los lentes de Kyouya brillaron y anotó en su libreta: _Kaoru pidió ayuda con el francés. ¿Significa esto que es más humilde?_ Ootori cerró la libreta y al levantar la vista notó que Tamaki se había arrinconado bajo un árbol que se secó al percibir su tristeza gris, además de que había un enorme charco de lágrimas debajo de sus pies.

- Esbirros de Satanás, ¿por qué siempre sacan a relucir eso? – chilló Tamaki, llorando.

- Mira, no necesitamos de tu ayuda. – dijo el verdadero Hikaru. – Preferimos mil veces sacar una D en Lengua Extranjera antes que rebajarnos a tener tratos contigo, _bakatono._ ¡Vámonos! – acto seguido, tomó a su hermano por la manga del saco blanco. Antes de irse, Kaoru le dedicó a Tamaki una mirada breve y sentida por ése comentario cruel que hizo su hermano, pero sólo Kyouya pudo darse cuenta.

- Se han ido, levántate.

- ¡Kyouyaaaaaaa! – saltó a sus brazos, llorando melodramáticamente. - ¡Tú sí eres mi amigo, por favor nunca seas tan cruel como ellos! ¡Waaaahhh!

- Ya, ya. – contestó, palmeándole la espalda. – No creo que debas sentirte tan mal dado que has hecho avances con ellos. – le ofreció un pañuelo cuando se separó de él y Tamaki se sonó la nariz haciendo un ruido infernal y asqueroso. Iba devolverle el pañuelo pero Kyouya objetó, con una vena tan gruesa como una manguera sobresaliendo de su frente: - Quédatelo.

- ¿Qué avances? Mi paciencia se vuelve más frágil con cada día que pasa. No creo poder resistir por mucho tiempo más éste abuso.

- No estoy de acuerdo, ¿cómo supiste que Kaoru era Kaoru?

- Es porque soy un genio. – contestó, recuperándose de inmediato. Estaba de pie en la rama más alta del árbol donde antes había llorado. Los lentes de Kyouya se empañaron, hacía un minuto lloraba a mares y después de un parpadeo estaba como si nada. ¿Cómo diablos había hecho para subir allí tan rápido? Tamaki gritó a todo pulmón: - ¡Esto no es nada! Hace falta que venga el fin del mundo para quebrarme ¿oyeron? ¡Hoy acerté, ¿verdad?! A KAORU SE LE DIFICULTA EL FRANCÉS.

- No sabía que Suoh kun fuera mago. – dijeron algunas chicas aplaudiendo, ya que el árbol seco en el que estaba parado comenzó a retoñar y se llenó de follaje verde en menos de un minuto como inyectado de un poder invisible. Tamaki tenía los puños cerrados sobre las caderas y un rayo de luz lo iluminó. El árbol floreció y cientos de pétalos rosas cayeron al soplo de una fuerte ráfaga de aire. Los ouranitas reunidos en el jardín volvieron a aplaudir.

- ¡Fue un golpe de suerte! ¡Necesitas más que eso para que puedas vencernos! – ladró Hikaru, que estaba sentado junto a su hermano como a veinte metros de distancia. Tamaki hizo caso omiso del comentario y se bajó de su árbol dando un auténtico salto de gimnasta olímpico. Las chicas gritaron y aplaudieron una vez más.

- Estaré estudiando en el Tercer Salón de Música, los exámenes se acercan no lo olvides. Búscame cuando dejes de hacer tonterías. – Kyouya recogió la basura de ambos y fue a tirarla en el bote más cercano una vez que se retiró de allí.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando fue testigo de una escena en uno de los tantos pasillos. Al parecer una estudiante era asediada por un joven de segundo año.

- Deja de hacerte del rogar, Chiaki san. He estado siguiéndote por meses y no recibo nada a cambio de ti… ni una sonrisa, ni una palabra amable, ¡nada! ¿Es que acaso te crees una princesa?

- Nunca te he dado motivos para que creas que voy a corresponderte. Te he dicho antes que lo dejes por la paz, por favor no insistas. – contestó la muchacha, retrocediendo hasta la pared conforme el acosador se acercaba.

- ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarme? No estás en posición para negarte, tu padre tiene serios problemas financieros y si vienes conmigo mi familia te daría el trato de una reina, ¿sabes? – por supuesto, Kyouya no era de los que se metían en asuntos ajenos, pero al escuchar ése insulto decidió apretar el paso para intervenir.

- Eso es de mal gusto. – terció una voz profunda, desde lo alto de las escaleras.

- ¡Mori kun! – exclamó aliviada la chica al verlo descender con la mochila a cuestas por las escaleras. Kyouya disminuyó de inmediato el paso y decidió observar el giro en los eventos mientras hacía uso de ése don extraordinario de mimetizarse con el entorno para pasar desapercibido.

- ¿Por qué no te pierdes, Morinozuka? ¡Esto es entre ella y yo!

- No he visto que haya nada entre "ella y tú". – estipuló, irguiéndose en toda su estatura y posicionándose en medio de los dos. El rostro inexpresivo y los ojos helados. – El no de Chiaki san es no. ¿Sería mucho pedir que no molestes más a la señorita?

- _¡Kisamaaa!_ – siseó el agresor, apretando los dientes.

- Cuidado. – Mori dejó su mochila en el piso y volvió a encararlo. – Si intentas algo te lastimarás.

- No olvidaré esto Takashi Morinozuka, ¡que no te quepa duda! – ladró el muchacho retrocediendo. Chiaki respiró tranquila una vez que él desapareció de su vista y Mori la ayudó a levantar los libros que estaban regados por el piso.

- Lamento que tuvieras que molestarte con esto. Otomo kun es muy obstinado a veces, me pregunto si no estaré siendo demasiado ruda o prepotente...

- No. – contestó de tajo. – Eres demasiado noble para él. No lo vale.

Chiaki se sonrojó al escuchar eso, pero Takashi siguió con su rostro taciturno como de costumbre. Ambos se levantaron y Mori incluso le quitó los libros de las manos para llevarlos él mismo.

- ¡Ah! ¡No por favor, ya has hecho bastante!

- No es molestia. Yo lo hago.

La chica estaba colorada hasta las orejas y agradeció repetidamente su amabilidad.

- Anoo… M-Mori kun, muchísimas gracias. Si insistes lo acepto, estaba por regresar esos libros a la Segunda Biblioteca, gracias por acompañarme.

- Aah.

Kyouya salió al fin de su escondite y los observó marcharse por el pasillo. El heredero de los Morinozuka era muy fuerte. Llevaba a la espalda su pesada mochila y aparte sostenía en las manos cerca de diez libros tan gruesos como El Quijote de la Mancha o la Biblia.

- Interesante. – Kyouya entornó los ojos y una brillante chispa diabólica saltó en la armazón de sus lentes. Debía haber una forma de convencer a Tamaki para que mirara al chico Morinozuka como él lo hacía. Si tenían suerte y Mori aceptaba, el Host Club sería un negocio muy rentable.

Desde luego había buscado información acerca de él. La policía secreta de los Ootori era muy efectiva y muy pronto supo que el buen Takashi gustaba de leer gruesos libros de historia, que estaba loco por su hermanito Satoshi, que adoraba a los animales y tenía un fuerte espíritu conservacionista – se le vió una vez en un barco de Greenpeace protestando contra la caza de las ballenas, cosa rara para un japonés – pero sobre todo, era un deportista nato y campeón nacional de kendo. _Eres un silencioso estuche de monerías, Mori senpai_, pensaba Kyouya, sorprendiéndose más y más por su moral intachable y lo templado de su carácter.

¿Cómo diablos lograría que Tamaki fijara su atención en el Host Salvaje de una vez por todas? Kyouya era un especialista de las artimañas, después de haber anotado en su libreta el nombre del agresor de Chiaki san, descubrió que Manabu Otomo era el hijo de un temido clan yakuza, que tenía un carácter explosivo y que un cacahuate tenía más intelecto que él. Kyouya cloqueó suave y siniestramente delante del monitor de su laptop. _Lo tengo, ¡es perfecto! _se decía mientras una gran sonrisa le partía la cara._ Haré circular rumores…_ _Mori y Chiaki son pareja. Por lo que sé, Otomo estará furioso. ¡Debo aprovechar la oportunidad para demostrarle a Tamaki lo fuerte y salvaje que puede ser Mori si se lo provoca!_ Tan entusiasmado estaba, que no se había dado cuenta que su guardaespaldas había entrado a la habitación para llevarle la cena. Tachibana lo miraba desde hacía rato con gruesas gotas de sudor perlando su frente. _Definitivamente, el amo Kyouya me asusta más cuando sonríe que cuando está serio._

Cuatroojos no se avergonzaba de admitir que no tenía escrúpulos. Después de todo, las cosas siempre salían a su manera, conseguía lo que sea a la hora que él lo deseaba. Y tener a Mori resultaría ser un triunfo, un trofeo secreto. Así que no perdió tiempo y decidió poner manos a la obra justo al día después de presenciar la escena. Sólo diría una vez lo que iba a decir, pero ya tenía en mente a la persona indicada para hacer correr el chisme por Ouran.

- ¿Conoces a Chiaki Mariko?

- ¿La que va en segundo grado del grupo A? – preguntó Tamaki, mientras caminaban hacia el jardín durante el receso.

- Esa misma. – hacía calor esa mañana, por lo tanto Kyouya decidió quitarse el blazer blanco para llevarlo sobre el hombro. – Parece ser que a esa chica le gusta mucho Mori senpai.

- ¡Waaaaaah, ¿en serio?! – gritó Tamaki con alegría. - ¡Eso me parece estupendo! ¿Mori lo sabe?

- Por supuesto que no, espero que no se te ocurra decir algo de esto.

- Kyouya, _mon amie_ ¿por quién me tomas? – cloqueó Tamaki inocentemente, aunque Ootori kun sabía que el rumor no tardaría en esparcirse. Dentro de poco Otomo se enteraría y luego llamaría a sus compinches para darle a Mori una paliza. Y por supuesto, Kyouya arrastraría a Tamaki para observar desde primera fila el nacimiento del Host Salvaje. Oh sí, todo saldría de acuerdo al plan.

- Y hablando del diablo. – musitó el joven pálido. Tamaki miró delante de ellos y tuvo ante sí una visión de romance celestial. Chiaki san avanzó hacia la sombra de un árbol, donde Takashi leía El Hobbit. La chica tenía una caja de obento detrás de la espalda. _¡Jo, ni mandado a hacer!_

- Ettoo… Mori kun, sólo he venido a agradecerte lo de ayer. Toma, es un poco de hegi soba y estofado. Espero que te guste.

- Gracias. – tomó los palillos y empezó a comer sin ceremonia de ningún tipo. – Itadakimasu.

Mori no tenía mucha hambre, pero si una chica amable se había tomado la molestia de traerle el desayuno no iba a ponerse remilgoso. Y estaba bueno. Tamaki soltó un suspiro, como si fuera una señora viendo una telenovela y Kyouya notó que uno de los amigos cercanos de Otomo kun también había presenciado la escena y salió corriendo un instante después. _Tal parece que los planes se acelerarán por sí mismos, a veces me asusto de haber nacido con tanta suerte._ Kyouya no pudo evitar sonreír al calcular en su mente lo que vendría después.

- ¡Ah! ¡Lo has terminado todo, estoy muy felíz! – exclamó Chiaki, al ver que la caja se había quedado completamente limpia en menos de cinco minutos.

- _Oishii desu. Arigato._ – agradeció, haciendo una reverencia y regresándole el obento. – Debo irme ya, empiezan las clases. – la ayudó a levantarse y ambos siguieron por caminos separados.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! – urgió Kyouya a Tamaki. – Nos toca Inglés. - ¡Mentiraaa! Con su labia que lo caracterizaba se las arregló para conversar con Tamaki y al mismo tiempo seguir a Mori a una distancia prudente por el pasillo. No tardaría en pasar, apostaría incluso a su propia hermana a que todo saldría de acuerdo al plan. Y entonces…

- ¡MORINOZUKAAA! – la áspera voz de Manabu Otomo era como música para los oídos de Kyouya. - ¡Pelearemos! ¡Aquí y ahora! – de las escaleras bajaron ocho estudiantes, algunos del club de box y otros del club de lucha greco-romana. - ¿Quién te has creído para meterte en mi relación con Chiaki san? ¿Crees que te tengo miedo, eh?

- Relájate, esto no va a dolerte… tanto. – dijo uno de los muchachos. Mori no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba a pesar de estar rodeado.

- ¡Una pelea! ¡Kyouya, avisemos al prefecto! – chilló Tamaki, molesto y sacando fuego por los ojos. - ¡Son nueve contra uno, qué injusticia! – gritó, levantando el puño.

- ¡Cállate y mira! Veamos qué es lo que hace Morinozuka kun.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no piensas decir nada? ¿No estás asustado por lo que te va a pasar?

Mori soltó un sonoro eructo con un leve gusto a ajo y se llevó una mano a la boca, apenado.

- Perdón, acabo de comer. ¿Podemos dejarlo para otro día? – sugirió el caballero impávido.

- ¡Miserable! ¿Es que te estás burlando de mí? ¡Ahora no puedo ni acercarme a Chiaki!

- Estás malentendiendo todo. Chiaki san es sólo una buena amiga y nada más.

- Hace rato no daban esa impresión, ¡agárrenlo! – los esbirros de Otomo sujetaron a Mori por ambos lados, pero él ni siquiera opuso resistencia. _¿Qué está haciendo?_ pensó Kyouya. _Ésta reacción no la esperaba._ Tamaki ahogó un grito cuando Otomo propinó un gancho al abdomen del muchacho alto. Mori se encorvó un poco, pero dentro de un momento volvió a enderezarse. - ¿Y éste es el campeón nacional de kendo?

- Prueba otra vez, hasta una chica tiene más fuerza que tú. – dijo, sin pizca de emoción.

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – eso lo volvió loco, Manabu Otomo golpeó a Mori varias veces al cuerpo y a la cara antes de quedarse exhausto. Jadeaba un poco y se enderezó para acomodarse de nuevo el peinado y el uniforme. Tamaki lloraba al final del pasillo y Kyouya tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

- ¿Ya terminaste? – dijo Mori de pronto, y antes de que cualquiera de ellos hiciera un movimiento, el _kendoka_ se liberó de los brazos que lo aprisionaban. Manabu y sus esbirros saltaron sobre él, pero Takashi era si acaso cien veces superior en fuerza y estrategia. Derribó a varios con un increíble manejo de llaves de judo y a golpes de karate. Después de hacer varias fotografías con su cámara digital, Ootori echó un vistazo a su acompañante y vió con satisfacción que el rostro de Tamaki estaba partido a la mitad por una amplia sonrisa, tenía las manos entrelazadas y varios corazones flotaban en el aire. Mori se contuvo, ya que estaba seguro de que de haber querido habría mandado al hospital a todos ellos con soberana paliza. Tres escaparon, y el resto estaba regado por el piso. Sin embargo, el único que sangraba era Manabu Otomo. Mori lo levantó por la corbata, sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarle el hilillo de sangre que salía por su nariz. – No había necesidad de que involucraras a tus amigos en esto. Eso demuestra que eres un cobarde… y un tonto. – lo soltó. – No vuelvas a molestar a Chiaki san, si lo haces me veré obligado a intervenir.

- Esto no va a quedarse así, Mori. ¡Sabrás de mí en breve, te doy mi palabra! – dijo el chico, caminando por el pasillo como un hombre ebrio. Lo vió alejarse y soltó un largo y pesado suspiro cuando al fin desapareció de su vista. Sin embargo, Mori soltó un respingo cuando al darse la vuelta se encontró con la cara enorme de Tamaki delante de él.

- ¡ESO FUE SENSACIONAL, MORI SENPAI! – el chico Suoh formó un rectángulo con los dedos pulgar e índice de cada mano como si fuera un director de cine y observó el rostro de Takashi a través del marco. - ¿Te digo una cosa? Tal vez te parecerá raro escuchar esto, pero tú también eres perfecto para el Host Club.

- ¿Ahh? – fue lo único que pudo articular.

- ¡Eres alto, rudo, callado y salvaje! ¡Sí, soy un genio! ¡Tú serás el Host de tipo Salvaje que nos hacía falta! – el excitado Tamaki sacó un cepillo de la bolsa de su pantalón y comenzó a sacudirle el polvo del blazer azul. Kyouya se subió los lentes por el puente de la nariz y echó a reír por lo bajo. Había funcionado.

- ¿El qué? Oh, no… - sonrió un poco Mori, si acaso porque todo lo que decía el muchacho rubio no tenía sentido y le parecía realmente cómico, sin embargo se sobresaltó cuando Suoh lo tomó por las solapas para hacerlo inclinarse sobre él. – ¡Oye!

- ¡No te muevas, ven acá! – Tamaki comenzó a revolverle el cabello de forma salvaje hasta que prácticamente lo tuvo todo de punta. - ¿Qué es ése peinado relamido que traes siempre? ¡Mira, así te ves mucho mejor! – Kyouya se adelantó con un espejo oportuno para que él pudiera mirarse. Luego, sin avisar tampoco, Tamaki le desabotonó el saco, le aflojó la corbata y retrocedió varios pasos para mirarlo en su totalidad. Kyouya asintió aprobatoriamente. _Tamaki idiota. Hasta que al fin te diste cuenta de lo que trataba de decirte._ Suoh caminó en un círculo para observar a Mori, como si fuera un crítico delante de una obra de arte. – El saco abierto, la corbata floja y el peinado en un caos ordenado. ¡Perfecto! No me había dado cuenta de lo apuesto que eres. ¡Pareces un modelo!

- Ya está bien. Me estoy abochornando. – dijo, volviendo a apretar su corbata y cerrando el saco. – Me halaga que pienses en mí para tu nuevo proyecto… pero, creo que no es para mí. No sabría cómo ser un host apropiado. Me cuesta mucho trabajo hilar una plática, ya lo sabes…

- ¡Sólo tienes que ser tú mismo, Mori senpai, ni más ni menos!

_Ya está, ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor_, pensó cuatroojos.

- La ventaja es que podrás pasar más tiempo con Haninozuka senpai después de tus actividades en el Club de Kendo. – aseveró Kyouya.

- Mmmh… - Mori profirió ese sonido suyo tan característico indicando que no estaba convencido.

- ¡Piénsalo por favor!

- _Demo…_

- Ah-ah, ¡sin peros! ¡Sólo dílo! ¡Dí que lo pensarás, Mori senpai!

_Que cuides a Mitsukuni kun está bien, aniki;_ solía decir Satoshi._ Pero debes saber que también hay un mundo allá afuera. Cuidar a mi primo y el kendo no es todo cuanto hay en la vida ¿sabes? Si no sales a divertirte aunque sea un poco vas a preocupar a papá y a mamá._ Takashi se la pasó mirando el piso de mármol durante un minuto que a Tamaki se le hizo infernalmente largo. Sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que estar en ése club le ayudaría a ser un poco más abierto. Tal vez… podría ser que tal vez las cosas funcionaran. ¡Qué diablos!

- Lo pensaré.

- _¡MORI, MON AMIEEEE!_ – Tamaki saltó sobre él, envolviéndolo con brazos y piernas. – _¡JE TE AIME!_ - ¿qué le pasaba? Parecía como si fuera un novio al que le dieran el sí. Takashi sabía muy bien lo que significaba eso que había dicho, tal vez el chico Suoh era muy emocional, pero aún así se las arregló para arrancarle una risotada al estirado Morinozuka, ya qué le iba a hacer. Tamaki se descolgó de él al fin y levantó el pulgar. – Tienes mi número, si te surge alguna otra duda puedes consultarlo conmigo, Mori senpai.

Takashi no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a devolver el saludo levantando el pulgar. Y así sin más Tamaki y su sombra de nombre Kyouya desaparecieron de su vista.

* * *

**Me divertí mucho escribiendo ésto. Especialmente la aparición especial de los gemelos y ése árbol de carácter tan voluble en el jardín, jejeje. Fué un poco raro, pero entiéndanme. ¡Lo escribí en una madrugada y con hambre! XD ¡Comenten!**


	4. Tus intereses son los míos también

Éste capítulo es bastante corto y no quedé satisfecha, ya que me imagino que recibir un regaño debe ser atemorizante como subirse a la peor montaña rusa, especialmente si tu papá es un líder yakuza... ¡Reviews por favor!

* * *

**Tus intereses son los míos también.**

Manabu sonreía por dentro. Su padre lo llamó al estudio… y no siempre tenía oportunidad de estar allí adentro. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? ¿Acaso iba a darle algún regalo costoso? ¡No! ¡Lo más seguro es que fuera a recibir un nombramiento especial entre los _yakuza_, eso debía ser!

- Cierra ésa puerta, estúpido. – la fanfarria que escuchaba en su cabeza se cortó de golpe como una aguja rayando un viejo long play de vinil. Su padre estaba detrás del escritorio, el traje blanco impecable y las manos formando una pirámide delante del rostro. Manabu tragó saliva y cerró detrás de sí. ¿Ahora qué pasaba? – Díme, y piensa muy bien lo que vas a responder… ¿cómo fue que el chico Morinozuka te dio una paliza junto con sus amigos?

- Como te dije, me quiere robar a mi novia. Y a la salida del Instituto me tendió una trampa.

- ¡Trata otra vez, y no me mientas! Dijiste que te emboscó con varios compinches…

- Y llegué a casa hecho una piltrafa ese día ¿recuerdas? ¡Es por eso que pedí tu ayuda para darle una lección…!

- Es verdad, mandé ayer a dos de nuestros matones a darle una advertencia a la salida del Instituto y aún así los mandó al hospital.

- ¡En ése caso debemos vengarnos!

- ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS! – bramó el jefe yakuza, colérico. - ¡Me engañaste! ¡Y eres un cobarde! ¡Eres tú el que quiere quitarle a la chica! Ni siquiera eres bueno para eso…

- Pero Padre, yo jamás te mentiría.

El hombre entornó los ojos y respiró hondo, si acaso para evitar golpearlo. Se inclinó para abrir un cajón y sacó un sobre amarillo que arrojó sobre el escritorio.

- Mira lo que me llegó hace una hora. - Manabu extrajo el contenido del sobre, que no era otra cosa sino fotografías de lo que había pasado la semana anterior. En ellas se veía claramente al chico Otomo golpeando a Mori senpai, quien era sujetado con fuerza por dos de sus esbirros. – Tal parece que quien empezó la pelea fuíste tú.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

- Recibí una llamada de un tal Tachibana… lo más increíble del asunto es que sabía de muchas operaciones que vamos a realizar, operaciones secretas, lo citaré textualmente "qué diría la policía si se enterara de todos estos movimientos fraudulentos."

- Papá, yo…

- _¡URUSAI!_ ¡No hables! Por si eso fuera poco… no me habías dicho que el chico que golpeaste era Takashi Morinozuka, ¡¿es que acaso eres retardado?! Si algo le sucediera a ese muchacho, tendríamos no solo a su familia sobre nosotros, sino que también al Clan Haninozuka… el poderoso clan que entrena milicias en todo el mundo. ¿Cómo pudiste meterte en tantos problemas? Me has causado una gran vergüenza hijo. Eres un mentiroso y un cobarde... haré arreglos mañana mismo. Espero que te despidas de tus amigos porque ésta semana será la última que pases en Ouran. Ahora desaparece de mi vista y ni se te ocurra salir de tu habitación hasta la hora de la cena… - Manabu hizo una reverencia y salió del estudio. Después de cerrar la puerta corrió al baño más cercano para volver el estómago.

Esa noche, Kyouya se acostó temprano, tuvo un sueño largo y profundo. Y… curiosamente amaneció de muy buen humor tan pronto como salió el sol.


	5. El Libro Abierto

¡El fin al fin! Gracias por leer.

* * *

**El libro abierto**

Yasuchika corría por toda la casa en persecución de Satoshi, quien nunca se cansaba de hacerlo enojar.

- ¡Devuélveme mis lenteees! – gritó, saltando un sofá como un atleta en una carrera de vallas. - ¡Es mentira, no me parezco en nada a mi hermano!

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Eres la viva imagen de Mitsukuni _aniki_! – respondió Satoshi, subiendo por las escaleras. Chika chan enrojeció y soltó un grito rabioso al escuchar la comparación. Los sirvientes de la mansión Morinozuka simplemente se limitaban a esquivar elegantemente a ese par de bólidos para evitar ser tacleados. Satoshi se metió a una habitación pero en el segundo que le tomó abrir la puerta Yasuchika aprovechó para saltar sobre él. Ambos cayeron al piso alfombrado, llevándose consigo un perchero y varios libros que estaban sobre un restirador. - _¡Tatata-ittaiii!_ ¡Qué bruto eres, ya quítate de encima!

- ¿En dónde estamos? – dijo, quitándole los lentes para ponérselos de nuevo.

- En el cuarto de mi hermano, ¿nunca habías entrado aquí? – respondió sorprendido Sato chan. Yasuchika se había puesto de pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- No es mi estilo curiosear en una casa que no es la mía. – entre ambos se pusieron a recoger los pertrechos y a devolver cada cosa en su sitio. Chika chan recogió al último un libro de pasta dura que estaba escrito a mano. - ¿Qué es esto?

- Parece un diario, ¡no sabía que Takashi tuviera uno! – dijo, arrebatándoselo para hojearlo.

- Mejor déjalo donde estaba, mi primo no tarda en llegar en cualquier momento…

- ¡Oooh, ¿así que Taka _aniki_ te da miedo, eh?!

- Claro que no, nunca he visto a Mori enojado desde que tengo uso de razón… pero no me gustaría poner a prueba su paciencia. ¡Además, revisar un diario ajeno es de mala educación!

- Pero… ¿no te da curiosidad al menos saber qué cosa tiene en la cabeza?

- Mmmh… - Yasuchika le quitó el diario de una vez y lo dejó en el restirador.

- Vamos, vamos, hay que echarle una ojeada pequeñita, ¡al menos a lo último que escribió!

A Chika chan se le empañaron los lentes. No pasaba tanto tiempo con Mori como lo hacía con Satoshi y a veces lamentaba no conocerlo mejor. Leer _su_ diario era entonces una gran tentación. Yasuchika ya se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco y giró en redondo.

- Creo que no sería tan malo si miramos un poco.

- ¡ASÍ SE HABLA!

- ¡Shhhhh, cállate, nos van a escuchar! – regresó sobre sus pasos y entre los dos abrieron el libro:

_16 de Febrero_

_No sé qué le ven de interesante regalar dulces y chocolates a los muchachos por estos días. Ya es febrero, miro atrás y no puedo creer que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo en el Host Club. A los gemelos se les ve bien, jamás creí posible que de hecho desbarataran ésa vaina tan dura que los envolvía. Es raro que yo admita esto pero me alegro mucho por ellos… en general me estoy divirtiendo. Al principio dije: "Sólo estaré aquí un par de días a ver qué pasa" y resultó que ese par de días se transformaron en meses. Creo que la culpa la tiene en parte mi propia curiosidad, ya que a sólo dos semanas de haber abierto el Host Club se presentó un chiquillo de baja estatura, aunque un poco más alto que Hani y con una pinta igualita a ése mago Harry Potter._

_En fin, era Fujioka Haruhi, que rompió un cántaro de porcelana fina por accidente. En realidad no era tan caro, pero Kyouya y los gemelos se las arreglaron para hacerle la vida imposible. Estuve a punto de ofrecerle al chico mi ayuda para que pagara el jarrón de una vez por todas, pero un increíble giro en los eventos me hizo cambiar de opinión. Resulta que a Fujioka san le faltaba arreglarse un poco más. El chaval es bien parecido y las señoritas están locas por él, ya que transmite mucha naturalidad e inocencia, eso no fue lo que me impidió darle el préstamo. __Todo pasó muy rápido, Haruhi tiene una sonrisa arrolladora ¿sabes? No sólo su boca, también sus ojos sonríen. Esto le pareció increíblemente dulce a Tamaki y comenzó a acosarlo de inmediato ése día. "¡Mori senpai, AYÚDAME!" gritó Fujioka. No supe cómo pasó, mi cuerpo simplemente reaccionó al escuchar a Haruhi en problemas._

Satoshi y Yasuchika ya estaban sudando frío. ¿Adónde iba a terminar todo esto? Ya eran demasiados cumplidos para un chico en un solo párrafo, ¿acaso Mori se estaba volviendo gay? Siguieron leyendo:

_ Salté sobre Tamaki y prácticamente le arranqué de las manos al chico… sólo de acordarme empiezo a reírme. Utilicé un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y al final tenía a Haruhi en alto, como si sostuviera a un bebé. Todo fue muy rápido, uno, en ése momento pensé que era demasiado ligero… demasiado para ser un chico y dos, picosegundos después me dí cuenta que era sumamente raro que un muchacho le pidiera ayuda a otro muchacho cuando lo están molestando. Lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme impávido, me sentí estúpido al no darme cuenta antes, era tan obvio. Un chico no puede ser tan dulce, un chico no puede oler de la forma en que Haruhi huele. Por supuesto, es que no era él, sino una ella. ¿Cómo fue posible no darme cuenta antes de que Fujioka san era niña?_

Chika chan y Satoshi voltearon a verse sorprendidos. Siguieron leyendo:

_Han pasado muchas tonterías desde entonces y ya es febrero. Mitsukuni tiene una caries en la muela y por lo tanto los dulces están baneados en el club. La cuestión es… que hace un par de días ví a Chiaki san. Parecía estar muy nerviosa y de camino a la biblioteca le pregunté qué le pasaba… me dijo que yo le gustaba y me ofreció un postre por ser día de San Valentín. No sabes la pena que sentí al tener que rechazar su regalo con lo que ello implicaba, pero ¿cómo podía estar yo comiendo pastel en tanto todos los demás se estaban restringiendo por el bien de Mitsukuni? Pero eso no era todo… no acepté porque ahora mismo no sé qué cosa es lo que siento con respecto a Haruhi. "Hay alguien más ¿verdad? De seguro es porque hay alguien importante para ti" dijo Chiaki. No pude responder y me odio por eso. No soy del tipo que guste de hacer sufrir a las chicas… pero sí, de forma increíble acabo de descubrir que existe otra persona que es importante para mí. Aún así deberé moverme con cautela, como siempre lo he hecho en todo este tiempo. No pienso tomar la iniciativa por el momento, si lo hago temo perder la amistad de Tamaki y los demás chicos, que por cierto también idolatran a Haruhi. Me gusta estar en el Host Club y he aprendido a quererlos a todos aunque a mí no me hagan mucho caso. Desearía que el tiempo se alargara para que mi graduación no llegara nunca, pero eso es algo inevitable. Carpe diem…_

Una sombra se proyectó sobre ellos y como era de esperarse, Satoshi y Yasuchika pegaron un grito al ver a Mori detrás de ellos con el cabello mojado y una toalla sobre el cuello. Acababa de salir de bañarse.

- ¡Ah, eh…! ¡Nosotros… nosotros! – balbuceó Yasuchika, tragando saliva.

- Estábamos leyendo tu diario.

- Eso veo. – Mori alargó el brazo y su hermano menor le entregó el libro. No dijo nada, se limitó a hojear el contenido y luego los miró a ambos meneando la cabeza. Metió el diario en un cajón y le echó llave. Acto seguido se sentó en la cama para secarse el cabello.

- ¡Hermano, nunca me dijiste que Haruhi era una chica! – exclamó Satoshi, al ver que no parecía molesto.

- No está en mí decirlo.

- Takashi _aniki_, te debo una disculpa por esto. – dijo Chika chan de pronto y haciendo una reverencia. – Perdóname por favor, fue malo irrumpir así en tu habitación. ¡No te enojes por favor!

- No estoy enojado, no tengo nada que ocultar. Sin embargo, si querían leer mi diario podían haberme pedido permiso. – dijo, lanzándole una mirada a Satoshi. – Y tú, ya verás cuando le diga a mamá, ahora si me disculpan voy a dormir un rato.

- Vámonos, vámonos. – urgió Chika chan, jalando a su primo por el brazo.

- ¿Podemos leer tu diario?

- ¡Fuera! – aunque no lo dijo con mucha fuerza, la voz de Mori sonó imperativa y los intrusos saltaron, saliendo de inmediato de la habitación. - ¡Increíble… esos mocosos! ¡En serio…! – echó a reír estirándose en la cama una vez que se quedó solo.

**FINITO**

* * *

**La cereza de éste pastelito es la aparición especial de Satoshi y Yasuchika, a ellos también deberían invitarlos más seguido a los fanfics ¿no creen? Por cierto, corríjanme si estoy mal, siempre quise escribir un fanfic involucrando a esa chica que le ofrece pastel a Mori en San Valentín y que termina rechazada. En el manga Mori al final le da una rosa para que no se sienta tan mal... el problema es que no sé cómo se llama, por eso decidí bautizarla Mariko Chiaki, pero si alguien por aquí sabe cuál es su verdadero nombre, agradecería mucho que me lo dijeran para corregirlo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
